Under the night sky You will love me
by RizenWingZ
Summary: Kukai has the opportunity to have her heart. Will he take his chance despite the troubles? Who will she pick? there's an OC... I'm just saying...
1. Awkward day

**Hiii guyz!!... well... this is my very first making of a fanfic...I know I know.. it sucks... so feel free to criticize me in reviews┘ Gomenasai if it is REALLY bad┘(im not good in describing stuff.) anyway!! Here it is!!**

**Note: they're still guardians after graduating in elementary.**

**I didn't put the pairings cuz it's so obvious...**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Shugo Chara! EVER!! I DO NOT OWN IT!!**

* * *

**Ok! START!!**

"NOOOOO!!"

The pink haired girl screamed as an average brown haired boy grabbed her hand to a 100 meter run.

Well of course... The girl fell while running, falling to the grass. The boy sat beside her grinning and sweating at the same time.

"We're not yet done Hinamori! We still have 1 more lap!"

"I... can't take... it any-...more!!" She shouted, huffing every second.

Amu caught her breath and said. "I can't believe it! I told you not to pull me like that Souma-kun!" (I know. She calls him kukai but I want to change it first..:3 )

"You should do some exercise Hinamori!"

"Oh come on!" Amu got annoyed and looked away from him.

Amu's charas... Ran, Miki, and Suu appeared beside her and spreaded the good news. (LoL...) "Amu-chan, Tadase-kun told me to tell you guys to go back to the Royal Garden."

Amu suddenly stood up. "T-t-Tadase-kun told you?!" She asked with nervousness in her words. "Okay! We'll go there!"

Well, Just to refreshen your thoughts, Amu has a crush on the so called 'Prince' of the school. Well who wouldn't fall for him? He has good looks, charming, kind, and one considerate guy. The only thing weird about him is... Well, just observe his actions instead.

Back to Amu, her cheeks started to redden and she crossed her arms. "Well, since he's calling us, we better go now Souma-kun."

"Oh...Sure..."Kukai smiling weakly and both of them ran back to the 'territory' of the Guardians, the so called "Royal Garden."

**†..The Royal Garden...†**

As both of them entered the garden, a blonde who was standing there smiled and waved.

"Hinamori-san, Souma-kun, you're back!" He said with such an gentle smile.

Amu's face flushed and started to go nervous again. "W-w-well I thought it was a m-meeting or something! It's not like I wanted to s-see you that b-badly!"

A pigtailed, oh and baby-like girl chuckled. "Amu-chii's blushing! She's blushing!" She teased, pointing at Amu. "Keeping your cool and spicy character huh?"

"Yaya!!" Amu yelled to Yaya, again.

Amu looked like bursting because of being so nervous. Yaya just kept on laughing until she couldn't take it anymore, which was really long. They sat on their chairs, then silence came...

"Well anyway, why did you call us Tadase? Meeting or something?" Kukai asked while raising his brow.

"Oh that, I was only going to remind you that it's almost tea-time" Tadase replied, smiling once again.

Amu and Kukai sweat-dropped. "And we came here rushing just for tea-time..." They both said.

Tadase laughed, but the typical Yaya was frowning and teary-eyed.

"But Nadeshiko-chan isn't here yet! She has the cookies!!"

"Let's just wait for her then!" Kukai grinned and was patting Yaya's head.

"Oh by the way Amu-chii! You skipped a grade right? What's your class going to be starting tomorrow?"

"Uhh... I think it was in class 8-moon class... (I made this up, no complainin xD) I don't know why the principal told me to skip a grade though..."

"Souma-kun, isn't that your class?... So you're classmates? That's great." Tadase said with an excited voice.

"Yehp! So Hinamori is my classmate! Great!" Kukai did his 'thumbs-up grin' style.

"Mou! I'm only in the 6th grade! I wish I was in middle school too..." Yaya groaned with a pouting face.

The guardians comforted her, she is the youngest one there anyway.

"Well, good luck tomorrow Hinamori-san!" Tadase cheered.

Amu turned pink. She was extremely nervous, how many times is she gonna do this?...

"O-okay... Thanks..." was her only reply.

Kukai frowned and looked as if he was jealous that Amu was blushing at Tadase. But Kukai doesn't have any feelings for Amu at all... Or does he?...

While they were chatting, they noticed that the so cheerful Kukai was serious and silent, deeply thinking on his seat...

"Kukai-chan?" Yaya asked as she waved her hand in front of Kukai.

"Souma-kun? Are you ok?" Amu questioned.

Kukai was in his world thinking... 'Damn it... I can't take this everyday routine of seeing Amu blushing to Tadase. Why can't she just at least feel excited when I'm with her? Wait... Why am I thinking like this?! She's my friend! F-R-I-E-N-D!! I can't believe this is happening to me! Why Amu?! She has a crush on my best friend! Don't fall in love Kukai!'

"I'm back! And I'm done making the cookies!!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, interrupting Kukai's daydreaming and brining some cookies over to the guardians.

Kukai came back to his senses and said┘ "Oh! So tea-time is ready! Let's eat!"

"Souma-kun, are you really okay? You were blank headed awhile ago." Amu looked curious and worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you guys." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Mou!! Let's eat already!! Yaya will go ahead if you guys don't stop!" Yaya said impatiently.

"Hai Hai Yaya-chan" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said in unison, taking a cookie and took a scrumptious bite.

"This is delicious Nadeshiko-chan!!" Yaya said with lots of cookie crumbles one her cheeks.

"Yeah it is Nadeshiko!" Amu flattered her, smiling.

"Teehee... Thank you..." She said with a huge smile on her face.

†...BING! After eating. BING!...†

"Thanks for the food Nadeshiko!" They said.

"No problem!" Then she suddenly checked her watch. "Well, we better get home now."

"Yeah, its getting pretty late you know."

"Let's go, Temaki. Bye Amu-chan! Bye guys!"

"Wait Nadeshiko-chan!" Yaya ran to Nadeshiko. "I'll go with you! Come on Pepe!"

"See you guys!" Yaya waved to Amu and the others.

"Don't forget the meeting! Pepe! Temaki!" Kiseki said.

"Hai Hai." Temaki and Pepe replied, uninterested and yawning at the same time.

"I'll be going too." The king said. "Hinamori-san, Souma-kun, see you tomorrow." He waved back and walked out. "Let's go Kiseki."

"Bye bye!" Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daichi waved.

Amu started to redden again... So this is what happens when you started to like someone.

"B-bye..."

"See you Tadase!" Kukai waved back.

There was silence... Until Kukai started to talk. "Oh well... I'll walk you home Hinamori."

"Hinamori?" He noticed Amu was still pink and staring. Kukai felt jealous but he acted his usual self.

"I got an idea!" He was grinning as if he was going to do something weird.

He placed his forehead near Amu's as if they were going to kiss but... "You okay? Fever?" Their foreheads touched and Amu realized Kukai's face was extremely near hers. She turned tomatoes and fell backwards.

"S-s-Souma-kun?!"

"Finally awake! Come on! I'll walk you home!" Kukai grinned.

"No, I'm fine. I can go home by myself."

"Damn... Then I'll use tactic number 1!!" Amu was blank and started to blink her eyes repeatedly. "Tactic number...1?"

Kukai nodded. "If you agree to let me walk you home, free ice cream tomorrow. Deal?"

"... Fine..." Kukai grinned and pulled Amu back up. "Let's go!!■ He winked. Just then, Amu noticed... 'Kukai is really charming. No wonder there are lots of fan girls! Wait... What was I just thinking?!' She blushed and used her hair to cover her face.

"She really might fall in love with Kukai you know." Miki whispered to Ran and Suu.

"Hai-desu! Just like Ran fell for Daichi-desu!" Suu and Miki giggled. Ran turned red. "Mou... You didn't have to say that! He might've heard that!"

Daichi suddenly appeared from air. "I heard my name. What is it? You need something??" Daichi asked.

"Oh. It was just that Ran is going to confe-..." Miki was shut by Ran's hand. "N-n-nothing!! She said nothing!" She denied, shaking her head violently.

"Uhh... Okay..." Daichi scratched the back of his head and floated away. Ran just sighed in relief.

**├†...Place: In front of Amu's House...†**

"Thanks for walking me home..." Amu blushed and turned away. Kukai messed her hair and grinned. "No problem. See you tomorrow Hinamori." She looked to the ground to avoid his eyes. "Okay... See you..."

"Let's go Daichi."

Amu stared at him running until his shadow disappeared. She thought 'what a damn tiring day... and it was really awkward with Kukai...'

"Come on Ran, Miki, Suu... Let's go to slee-..." Amu paused, seeing Ran with such a red face. "What happened to you Ran?"

"Oh-desu. Its just that Ran fell in love with Daichi-desu!" Suu exclaiming the news.

Miki giggled. "At least NOW she admitted!"

"Cool... Congrats and good luck Ran!" Amu smiled as she was seeing her pink guardian chara who was really happy. "Ugh... Don't me make me chase you guys! Can we just sleep now?"

"Uh... Oh yeah..." Amu pushed the door open and stared at the sky... 'It's a full moon today...'

**†...Place: Kukai's room...†**

"Night Daichi."

"Niiight..." Daichi yawned and floated away to sleep. Kukai thought before he closed his eyes... 'I love her... I'll admit it now... And I'll do anything to make her mine...'

**†...BeyonD...†**

"Great... Now Hinamori Amu is in my class... Nice work principal..." A voice said deeply. Their faces could not be seen because of the dark night sky...

"...W-w-what are you planning?" Another voice said expectingly trembling with fear.

A manly voice was heard laughing. "Just wait and see what I can do... I'll take that humpty lock once and for all..."

* * *

**Gomenasai!! I told you it was really bad!!... So please tell me in the reviews if it is good or not... That is where I will see if I will continue this or not... :D ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	2. First day of my unknown life

**Yow guys! Im back!! Lol.. ok anyway… THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AngelsHeart0908, Mayalah, Shiro-Kitsune8, and nab2000… I'll try my best to not zuck it. Oh yeah… there's an OC here… so please bear with me if it sucks… oh yeah, I think I'll include ikuto in the next chapter… it depends on how I'm gonna think… BTW... to mayalah... gomen. it's an OC. but I'll put ikuto!!... somewhere... well... anyway  
**

**START!! GOOOO!!  
**

"mu-chan!! Amu-chan!!" Amu stirred. She rubbed her eyes as she woke up… "What is it?? I'm trying to sleep here guys!!" she got her pillow and covered her face with it trying to sleep again.

"But Amu-chan! You're gonna be late for school!!" She suddenly sat up.

"You're serious?!" She looked at her clock. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no!! I'm so gonna be late!!" Ran, Miki, and Suu sweat-dropped. "Oh well…"

Amu stood up, took a shower, and dressed up. Since she was now a middle schooler, her clothes were a little bit different. She wore a checkered looking necktie, but the top was still black and white inside. Instead of her red and black skirt, it was a green and black one, and she was also wearing her usual belt, but her socks were green and black. Instead of her usual red x-clip, it was a green one. And the final touch, the humpty lock. She looked mature and cool at the same time.

"It suits you Amu-chan!" Her guardian smiled. "Thanks. I like this uniform." Amu winked to them. "Amu-chan," Miki calling her attention… "Aren't we suppose to dash to the school?"

"Oh no!! I forgot!" she fixed her hair, took her brown bag, and dashed down the stairs. "I'm going now!!" Amu wore her shoes and left. "Take care onii-chaan!!" Ami waved.

"I'm so gonna be late!!" She cried out while running to the school. She reached the gates, exact timing before they closed it. "Safe!!" She walked to the middle school department, well of course she didn't run because it would destroy her 'cool and spicy' character. She was in front of her new classroom. 'This is it. Hello to middle school!' she thought. She opened the door nervously. "You can do it Amu-chan!"

"Oh here she is, This your new classmate students, Hinamori Amu. She skipped a grade so she is a year younger than you" All of the students' eyes widened except kukai. They were like "It's the 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu!! She's actually in our class! Cooool!" But Kukai on the other hand was doing his 'thumbs-up grin' style to Amu. At least she calmed down because of him. "Anything you'd like to say to the class Hinamori-san?"

"Nothing…" They all went "cool and spicy!!" Amu sighed with the usual reaction. "Sensei, where am I supposed to sit?" Looking at the teacher. "Oh, You'll be sitting beside Kamiyama-san" The teacher pointed out to him. Amu's seat was by the window so her only seatmate was him. She walked to her seat and sat down. "Okay let's start our class now!" Amu sighed in relief. "Finally over…" she whispered to her guardian charas. "That's okay Amu-chan. It's just that you're really popular with your 'cool and spicy' character." She glared at them. "Oh come on…"

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san. My name is Kamiyama Anjiro." Amu looked at her seatmate. Kamiyama Anjiro was a black haired boy with attractive purple eyes. His hair was Short but he had some bangs. He looked like an idol honestly. Amu was just gazing at his eyes. It was too beautiful. "Nice to meet you…" And she went back staring by the window, not bothering the teacher's lessons and to avoid staring at him. "Hey, Let's be friends. Is it okay Hinamori-san?" He smiled sweetly. She looked back at him. "Fine…" She noticed that he was really hot. And I tell you, he IS hot. Any girl would blush when he talks to you.

On the other hand, Kukai was staring at Amu. He kept saying 'She's in my class she's in my class she's in my class' repeatedly in his head. But he noticed something, she was blushing to Anjiro. He was furious, but he tried to calm himself down since it was class time and he didn't want to reveal his secret of loving Amu. He was just silent, trying to concentrate on the lessons to avoid going furious again… Amu was just staring by the window; she was in her own world again, until the teacher noticed she was daydreaming. "Hinamori-san, please read page 39." She was still gazing. She couldn't hear what the teacher was saying. "Hinamori-san?" Ran poked Amu at her cheek. "Amu-chan, the teacher's calling you." She came back, stood up and asked "What?..."

"Please read page 39" She took her book and read it. "Thank you. Please listen to our lessons Hinamori-san." She sat down. "Whatever…" She tried to listen to the teacher, but she couldn't understand anything. Her eyes were twirling with dizziness. "I don't know anything…" Anjiro laughed looking at her. "Need help?" She sighed… "Yeah… Kinda…" Anjiro explained it in an easier way. "Wow! I get it now. Thanks so much kamiyama." He smiled to her. "No problem Hinamori-san." Her cheeks turned pink. She looked to the teacher to avoid his eyes.

**BING!! The bell rang.**

"Don't forget to do your homework!!" The students all sighed "Hai sensei." It was lunch time. The guardians are gathering in the Royal Garden. While Amu was fixing her things, Kukai was standing beside her. "Ready to go?"

"Not yet. Let me fix my things first."

"I'll help you." They arranged her things before 1 minute. "Thanks Souma-kun…" Kukai grinned. "No problem Hinamori! Come on, let's go or we'll be late for lunch gathering."

"Hai hai." They were walking to the Royal Garden. "How's first day Hinamori?" Amu sighed. "Nervous. Weird. And-" She thought of Anjiro. "Weird..." Kukai just laughed. "You'll get used to it." He grinned. "Yeah… I guess so…"

****** The Royal Garden **

"Hi Guys." Amu and Kukai said while walking to their chair. "Hi Kukai! Hi Amu-chii! How's first day Amu-chii?" She sat down, and laid her head on the table. "Tiring." Nadeshiko giggled. "Finally in middle school huh?" Tadase was looking worried at Amu. "Are you okay Hinamori-san? I think you should rest." Amu blushed and sat properly. "I-I'm fine! I don't need sympathism!" Yaya chuckled. "Amu-chii's blushing again!!"

"Yaya!!" Yaya just laughed. "Lunch is ready guys.Today's lunch is spaghetti." Nadeshiko smiled as she put the food on the table. "Yey!! I'm hungry!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Itadakimasu!" as they were eating, They were looking at Kukai with widened eyes. Kukai was eating so fast that he looks like he's gonna stop. He paused for a sec. He looked at them, curious why they were staring at him. "What is it?"

His face cheeks were full of spaghetti sauce. They laughed seeing how he looked so childish. "I guess you are hungry Kukai-chan!" Yaya said while laughing hardly.

"Yeah. And I think you like my spaghetti!" Nadeshiko said laughing too.

"But I guess you couldn't control yourself!" Tadase said. "Really?" Kukai said while grinning.

"You're full of spaghetti sauce you know!" Amu exclaimed. "Oops. I'll wipe it off." He was laughing at himself. "Ugh. You're like a kid Souma-kun even though you're the oldest here. Here I'll help you." Amu smiled wiping his cheeks. He blushed. Amu's face was near his and she looks so cute.

"Done. Don't eat too fast, you might choke yourself." He shook his head. "Fine, fine."

******After Eating**

"Thanks for the food!" They all said. "Hey what time is it?"

"Uh… I think it's 1 o clock." Nadeshiko said. Kukai looked surprised. "What's wrong Souma-kun?" Amu asked. "Hinamori!! We're gonna be late for the next class! We have to hurry!"

"WHAAAT?! Okay okay!! We'll go now! See you guys tomorrow! Ran, Miki, Suu hurry up!" (they have no after-school-meeting today.) "okay! Take care!" They said waving to Kukai and Amu. They ran as fast as they could to their room. "hope we make it in time!" Kukai grinned. "Of course we'll make it in time!!" Kukai grabbed her hand. "Oh no… WAAAA!! SOUMA-KUN!!" They dashed like their 100 meter run. "Phew… We made it. I thought I'd be late again." Kukai grinned. "I told you we'd make it." Amu glared at Kukai. "It's because you pulled me." Kukai just winked at her. "Hehe. It works you know." She looked away. "fine…"

**BING!! After Class**

She sighed and leaned her head at the window. "I'm tireeed…" Suu was using her hand to give her air. "Are you okay Amu-chan-desu?"

"Kinda… Oh well… let's go." She took her bag and stood up. "I'm sorry Hinamori! I'll treat you ice cream tomorrow! Be there by the train station at 1 pm! I have soccer practice today! Sorry!! Bye!!"

"W-w-wait!!" He disappeared. Amu sighed. "Why tomorrow anyway?..." She walked out of her classroom and to the stairs. Amu wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She suddenly tripped on one of the stair steps. "I'm gonna fall I'm gonna fall I'm gonna fall!! kyaaaaaa!"

"Amu-chan!! watch out!"

Suddenly, a hand reached to her and stop her from falling, and pushed her backwards. They both fell on the ground. "That was so close..." She looked to the person who saved her. He wasn't there. "Where did that person go?"

"Uhh.. Hinamori-san, you're kinda heavy." She looked down. It was Anjiro. But Amu was sitting on him because of the fall. Amu turned red from embarrassment and stood up to let him breathe. Anjiro smiled. "Good thing you didn't fall"

"Y-yeah... I'm very sorry..." She looked at the ground.

"It's fine. As long as you're not hurt." He stood up and fixed his uniform.

"O-okay... I'll be careful next time."

"That's good. You three also have to take care of Hinamori-san okay? Because soon, something bad might happen to her." He smiled and left. His smile was different... It was evil-ish

Amu and her guardian charas' eyes widened. They were so surprised. "H-h-huh?!"

"Amu-chan!! could it be that..." Ran asked curiously to Amu.

"Yeah... I think so too... He has a chara."

"No... It's weird... I sense strange power from him... something so dark... I don't understand..." Miki said frowning.

"That can't be-desu!!" Suu teary-eyed. "Well, we have to ask him next time... It's either he's our ally or easter's..." Amu became upset.

There was a minute of silence... "Anyway, shall we go home?"

"Sure..." They walked out. "I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow?... And is Anjiro..."

******That's it!! end of chapter 2!! hope you guys like it. Well... that would be so weird... anyway, I'll try to update right away!! ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! :D**


	3. Forgot my ice cream!

Ok… so here I am again updating for chapter 3

**Ok… so here I am again updating for chapter 3. I'm really happy I didn't go lazy over writing this. :D well anyway, of course as I said before, I will include some… ikuto moments and stuff on the next chapter…so… gomenasai ikuto fans! I PROMISE I'LL PUT HIM NEXT!! (I wasn't planning to put him in the first place but it's interesting :D) Review all you want. Criticism, appreciations, whatever it is. Just write your feelings there. So… hope you enjoy.. I guess? No wait… hope you like it! There!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : ok as I say. Even if this sucks. No kicking at my butt okay!... I do not own SHUGO CHARA!. (I forgot to put in ch 2.)**

**START!! GREEN LIGHT!**

A boy with brownish orange hair tapped his foot. He was wearing a dark green shirt with a number '1' in the middle. His black jacket overlapped his shirt and he wore black denim pants (not skinny! Hell he'll look gay if he wears skinny! And I tell you!! HE ISN'T GAY IN MY FANFIC!!) with dark green and black sneakers.

He looked… just amazing. Every girl stared at him with heartish eyes. They were gonna ask him out but it looked like he was waiting for someone. Too bad. (:P)

**Kukai's POV. (okay as I said in the last chapter, TRAIN STATION 1 PM.)**

I tapped my foot repeatedly. It took me minutes before I looked at my watch. I leaned at wall and sighed.

"She's so late." Kukai thought to himself. 'I know I know… I came here 30 minutes earlier, but still! What if she doesn't come?! It's only 12:30!' he thought with weird ideas then after a while, he looked depressed. He sat down, but his chest was cuddled by his knees and his hands were at the sides of his head that looked like he was removing his hair.

"Maybe she won't come…" Kukai thought loudly. Seconds later, he shook his head and stood up. 'I won't think like that!' He grinned, but it slowly faded away.

He shook his head again like it was gonna fall off. He banged (maybe I should say hit) his head on the wall again and again. He was shouting "She'll come! She'll come!" many times. All the people who were coming across Kukai stared at him with abnormal faces. Daichi just sweat-dropped.

"He looks like a damn idiot…" Kukai stopped. He looked at Daichi with big big eyes. "Kukai, what's with you're big weird looking eye-" Daichi stepped backwards. "What's up with your head…" He said while looking at Kukai with shocking eyes. Kukai had a big bump on his head. It was red and really really big.

"I hit my head too much…" Kukai's eyes were twirling and his hands were touching his bump. "Okay you don't have to bump your head to believe that she'll come! It's sure she'll come! Just don't make another bump of yours." Daichi grinned.

Kukai looked at him with a smuggy face. "Uhuh uhuh. You're sure because you're gonna date with your girlfrieeend." Daichi turned tomatoes (I like this better than tomato-ish :) "R-r-Ran is not my girl-f-friend!"

"I didn't say that Ran's your girlfriend. So it means she IS your girlfriend!" Kukai was looking at Daichi with funny eyes.

"I said she isn't!" Daichi looked like he was gonna burst. Kukai just nodded. "Yeah sure. I believe you…" Daichi sighed in relief, but Kukai whispered to himself. "For now…"

Kukai looked at his watch again. "12:40!! Nooo!! I'm losing hope here!!" And of course, he went back to shouting that Amu would come. This time, he didn't hit his head at least. Instead, he was running around in circles. The people who looked at him asked themselves. "Is he being chased or something?" or like "He's a big weirdo…" While Daichi said to himself. "Daichi, pretend you don't know him. I don't know him…" He rolled his eyes, the eyes of ignorance… (:)

**Amu's POV (in her room)**

It's 12:40. And of course, NOTHING TO DO. I'm so bored since Ran, Miki and Suu are still playing with Ami. I had no homework, no girl shopping, and no plans. Well, at least I think I don't have any plans…(okay I know. She FORGOT it.)

I was just lying down at my bed. I took my iPod and played the song 'Meikyuu Butterfly' by Hoshina Utau. I took my notebook from my desk to write the lyrics. But since my mind was filled with weird things, I just scribbled on the paper. It's totally kind of fun until I got tired. I hugged my pillow tightly. "Hauu…" I moaned with a sighed face.

I kept rolling on my bed until I heard some slamming on the door. I paused the song and heard Miki shouting "Ran! Faster faster!! She's almost there! Aaaaah!!"

"I'm Trying!!" I raised my brow. What the hell is going on? I stood up from my bed and opened the door. They came rushing into my room and I closed the door. They hid in their egg shells while Ami came in with a cute and curious face. "Onii-tan! Did you see Wan-tan, Miki-tan, and Swuu-tan?" I saw my charas peeking and shook their heads. "Uhh… Maybe you should let them take a break Ami." Ami pouted and bloated her cheeks. "Ok onii-tan…" She walked out of my room and closed the door, hearing footsteps outside.

We all sighed and they went out of their eggs and stretched their small arms. "We couldn't take it anymore!" They all said in unison.

"We almost died there you know!" Miki said. I just giggled. "She kept pulling and pulling my hat!" Ran said fixing her big heart hat. "I couldn't breathe-desu!" Suu said as she fixed herself. I smiled with sweat dropping on my face. "He…hehe…"

The three of them looked at me with curious big blinking eyes. "What? There's something on my face?" I touched my face all over. "Amu-chan… You're not ready yet?" Ran asked. "Ready in what?" I touched my chin with my index finger. "You don't remember do you?" Miki looked at me with weird glaring eyes. "Why? Is there something going to happen today?"

"Hai-desu! Don't you remember about Kukai's ice cream date?" Suu smiled sweetly. My eyes widened. "ice… cream date?..." I tilted my head. Ice cream ice cream ice cream Ice cream ice cream ice cream Ice cream ice cream ice cream Ice cream ice cream ice cream… I FORGOT!! "1 P.M! What time is it?!" I ran around my room. "It's 1 already." WHAAAT?! I was screaming in my head. "Dress up dress up! Nooo!! Miki! HELP MEE!"

"Alright alright!" Miki drew at her sketch pad and once she was done, she snapped her fingers. POOF! I saw myself wearing… A bunny costume?! "WHAT'S THIS?!" I heard the Ran and Suu giggling hard. "Oops… wrong page…" Miki sticked out her tongue. She turned to another page and snapped her fingers. POOF! I looked at the mirror. Great! I was wearing a white and red striped spaghetti strap with white heart, spade and clover diagonally designing it. I used a simple white jacket (with a hood) to overlap it but didn't cover the design. I wore a red mini skirt with dark red long socks. It was PERFECT for me. I fixed my hair with my usual red x-clip. "There!" I smiled. "Amu-chan… DASH… remember?"

"Oh noo!!" I took my watch just in case. It's 12:50! Better hurry! I ran down the stairs. "Mom! I'll go somewhere first! I'll be back before dinner!" I said while tying my shoes. "Okay! Be careful!" I stood up and ran. "Yes mom! I will!" I ran as fast as I could. "Ran! Can't we just character change?" Ran floated to me. "Sure we can!" We both nodded. "Chara change!" My clip turned to a heart. "Hop! Step! Jump!" I flew! (okay weee much?) We all went rushing to the train station.

**Well… I didn't want to stick everything here so I'll put it in the next one. Don't worry. Well… maybe I just did this for nothing… stupid :D really stupid :D. Arigatou for reading!**

**+ RizenWingZ : bows**


	4. Big Date much

**So here… uhh… sorry about the short chapter 3. hehee… I thought I'd just put it here. So enjoy. And finally!! I put ikuto here! **

**+ RizenWingZ + : LET'S GO!! Disclaimer: I don't own SHUGO CHARA. I lav peach-pit :D..**

**START!!**

A pink haired girl was huffing when she reached the train station. Her hand was on the wall and she was facing down catching her breath.

"We… made it… in time…" she looked at her white bracelet-watch, 1 P.M. "Phew…" She wiped off her sweat. "You ran too… fast… Amu-chan…" Her guardian charas said.

Amu raised her chin and looked around. Then she stopped. "What's wrong Amu-cha-" Ran looked at where she was looking.

They saw that Kukai was running around like crazy. "Woah…" Daichi was scratching the back of his head as he floated to Amu and the others. "He's been going on an on like this… Good thing you're here now…"

Amu went to Kukai slowly. "S-s-Souma-kun?" She said with fright. Kukai stopped and slowly looked at who called him. He ran to Amu to hug her. And man his hug was tight. "You came! I thought you wouldn't come! Iwassoworriedbecauseithoughtyouhatemeand…!"

"Souma-kun?" Kukai kept on blabbing until he realized he lost his control. He saw himself hugging Amu tightly. His eyes widened and his cheeks went pink. He pulled his hand away from her.

"S-sorry… I kinda lost myself… hehe…" He said while touching the back of his head. "I-it's fine…" Amu said looking at the ground to not let him see she was turning red.

Daichi and the others just sweat-dropped thinking… 'They're so out of character…'

"We should go you know." Miki said while drawing something on her sketch pad. They all agreed.

Amu looked to Kukai curiously. "Hey Souma-kun? Where are we going?" Kukai just grinned as a sign that it's a surprise. They walked on. "We're not gonna ride the train?"

"Nope. We'll do the long way." Her curious eyes turned to a frightened one. Amu clutched to the nearest post. "NOOO!! Don't pull me! I beg you!! I don't want to do a 100 meter run!!" Kukai just stared for seconds then went on laughing. "I won't drag you. I promise. We'll just walk okay?" He smiled and reached his arm to her. (Impressive. He didn't grin but he smiled!)

'Woah…' Amu was stunned with what she saw. Eyes… Those beautiful emerald eyes. It just struck her that she was spaced out. It took seconds before she took his hand and walked normally. What she was feeling there? Oh… AWKWARD. It was awkward.

Well anyway, back to the story… Of course, since their guardian charas thought it was a date, They left the both of them alone. And of course, since Miki and Suu began their evil plan of pairing Daichi and Ran, They slowly went to the opposite direction without Ran and Daichi noticing. So it was a date between them. (looks like it) Miki and Suu just giggled and had fun with their… well… alone time or some time staring at the clouds.

Back to Amu and Kukai, they were walking on unusual roads. 'familiar road… but I don't remember passing here…' Amu thought. When she saw the old amusement park, she remembered the fun playing with Ikuto and got embarrassed. She just shook her head to forget she remembered it and concentrated about Kukai still holding her hand tightly but gently. Oh was she damn red! (:D)

The both of them didn't notice someone was on top of a tree they were crossing. And of course, it was the stray cat.

"Ohh… Having a date with the Jack eh?" Ikuto said to himself. "It's the Joker Amu-nya!" Yoru said pointing at Amu. Ikuto smirked and stared at the couple-looking. "This is going to be interesting…" Ikuto jumped off the tree and walked following Kukai and Amu. "What are you going to do-nya?"

"Busting their date." Ikuto's tail was waggling. (kinda funny actually :3) Kukai stopped in front of an ice cream stand. "What do you want Hinamori?"

Amu hesitated and made up her mind. "Uhh… I'll stick with chocolate." Kukai grinned and gave the seller money. Kukai gave the other ice cream to Amu and tasted his. "Good taste Hinamori!" They both laughed and licked their ice creams. Kukai stopped and looked at Amu's ice cream. "Why does yours look tastier?" Amu laughed. "It's just the same flavor Souma-kun!"

"Come on! What if it's different with taste?" Kukai licked at Amu's ice cream. "W-wha??" Amu blushed. 'indirect kiss indirect kiss indirect kiss indirect kiss…' was on her mind. Kukai did his 'thumbs-up-grin'. "See? It IS better! Too bad I don't have that ice cream." And he went on licking at his ice cream. "I'm losing my appetite… oh we-"

"How's your date Amu?" Ikuto walked up to them. "I-i-Ikuto?!" Amu said looking surprised seeing him there. "What are you doing here Ikuto?! Easter's plans again?!" Kukai shouted at him. Ikuto just smirked.

"Not really… It's just fun busting your date. Besides, Our date before was better anyway." Ikuto hugged Amu and boasted at the Kukai who looked like bursting. "Hey! I'm eating here!" Amu said keeping her 'cool and spicy' act.

"Yeah! Get the hell out of here!" Oh wow. Kukai was really furious. And the fight of Kukai and Ikuto began…(not literally. Kinda like… talking fight? You know… annoyance.) Amu sat down on the nearby bench waiting for them to calm down. As she finished her ice cream they were still fighting…

She sighed and saw Anjiro walking to her. "Good afternoon Hinamori-san. Great to see you here." Anjiro smiled with his wonderful looks. It was still stunning…

"Hi Kamiyama… How'd you end up here?" Amu asked curiously. "Oh. I was just walking by and I saw the Jack fighting with a guy and you were sitting here." Anjiro explained. "Oh… Well they're gonna take long… I better stop them now."

Amu butted in their fight and they actually stopped because Ikuto was staring at Anjiro. "You…" Ikuto said with a weak voice but Anjiro was smiling again, evil-ish… "I'll stop now… See ya Amu."

Ikuto kissed her on the cheek, and walked passed Anjiro whispering "What is that damn guy planning…" Anjiro smirked. "I have a name you know." Anjiro actually heard the whisper. "Yeah whatever… Sir…" Ikuto jumped off and went wandering around like a cat.

"What was that all about?" Amu asked to Kukai. "I don't know…" Amu remembered her encounter about Anjiro seeing Ran and the others. She tried to ask Anjiro… "Kamiyama. About what happened yesterday... Do you really have one?"

"Have what?" Anjiro asked. "An egg... Or even a chara…?" Anjiro smiled. "Maybe… Maybe not… It depends. See you Hinamori-san, Souma-san." And he left… Kukai was shocked at what they were talking about… "HE CAN SEE DAICHI AND THE OTHERS?!" Amu nodded. "Though we're not sure if he's in Easter or our side and we don't know if he really has an egg or a chara since we haven't seen new ones…" Kukai sighed. It was a really big problem. They had a schoolmate but isn't sure if he was an ally or not.

Minutes later, Kukai Put his hands at the back of his head. "Oh well, We can't ruin today right? Come on. We're not even there yet!" Amu nodded and smiled. "Un!"

They walked and walked until they reached… The beach. It was sunset. The exact time Kukai was waiting for. Kukai sighed in relief that they made it in time for the sunset. "Huwaaaa." Amu said with excitement.

The sea was sparkling blue, the sand was white and clean and the sunset was reflected the water. It was amazing. Simply amazing…

Kukai sat down on the sand. "Nice huh? Hinamori?" Kukai said grinning. "Yehp!" Amu stretched her arms and felt the wind breezing. "It's so cool here…" She said falling to the ground, feeling the sand at her back.

Amu was smiling. It wasn't the usual smile. It was a smile that looked like she was really happy, first time seeing her like that. Kukai smirked. "Amazing…" He said looking at Amu. "Simply amazing…" Amu looked at Kukai. Kukai was actually smiling too. But it was embarrassing for Amu because he was smiling at her. Though, Kukai looked really happy too. 'I'm happy I came here.' She thought. Kukai suddenly stood up, and reached his hand to Amu. "Hey Hinamori! Come! Let's play!" Kukai said grinning. "Yeah…" Amu took his hand and he went rushing to the water. They kept on splashing water with each other.

Oh man when they were done, they were soaking wet! They both laughed in the end. "You're unfair Souma-kun!" Amu said while standing up. "Heey! I did nothing!"

"Yeahh… You just pushed me to the water nothing!" Amu stuck her tongue out. "Heh… I can never beat to you…" He said weakly. "Whaat?"

"Nothing." He grinned. "Let's go home now." Amu nodded. And they walked back.

"Oh wait, What about Daichi?!" Kukai shocked, looking around if Daichi was there. Amu giggled. "Don't worry. He's probably back after having his date with Ran." Kukai laughed. "Yeah. Probably."

**Amu's front door.(whatever that is.)**

"Thanks for today Souma-kun." Amu smiled. "No problem Hinamori!" Kukai said grinning. "Bye. See you in school."

"Yehp! See you!" Amu waved to Him. "Oh yeah Hinamori!"

"Yeah?" Amu asked in reply. "I actually made you smile that big!!" Kukai shouted while running to his home. Amu realized… 'I lost myself at the beach!! Aaaaah!!' She sighed… But smiled. 'It was fun anyway… It's worth it…'

She went into her room and saw her guardian charas. "Hey Ran, Miki, Suu." She took off her jacket and dried herself. "Hey Miki, Suu, did the plan work out?" Miki and Suu nodded. "Mission accomplished! Big date!" Ran just blushed. "I can't believe we got tricked by that leaving me and Daichi alone!... But… Thanks…" They just giggled. "No problem."

"Big Day!! Lot's of things happened today!" Amu sighed and fell on her bed. "Amu-chan, taking a bath would be better because you're soaking wet you know." Ran said. Amu sat up. "I forgot!" She took her new clothes and ran to the Shower. Suu giggled. "She is still the same-desu!" Ran and Miki agreed with laughter.

* * *

**Okay done! Hope you guys enjoyed it… well… sorry for the 1 day delay to chapter 4… Thanks for the reviews! **

**+ RizenWingZ + : -Bows- Arigatou Guzaimasu!**


	5. Anjiro's Past

**Okay I'm back for more updating… I'm really really really really sorry about the wrong grammars and other corrections. I hope that you'd bear with it… hehe… well anyway, thanks for the reviews mit-chan007, Shiro-Kitsune8 (Again :D), Funabisenu, and Angelique-Rays. Thanks too for the other readers out there! (well I know I'm so low of myself but I feel really happy when somebody reads what I wrote) I'll try to make it up. Anyway, I don't really know what to write here so I'll put a random thing here. **

**+ RizenWingZ + : Hope ya like it! I love peach-pit but I don't own her works. :D**

* * *

A picture showed, blurry but clear enough to see and hear. It was a little dream…

"Mama, look what I got!" A little boy said happily and showed a perfected test paper. "Sorry honey. But mama doesn't have time for that." His mom said fixing her paper works not even bothering looking at her son. "But mama I did my best!" The little boy said with teary eyes.

"Look honey, when I say we don't have time for it, we don't have time for it!" His mom shouted with no hesitation. The little boy cried and ran to his father's room. He rubbed his eyes before walking to his father who was also working in his desk. "Papa, look look!" The little boy said with enthusiasm

"I have no time for that Anji." His father said while reading miscellaneous papers. "But papa…" He said frowning. "Look Anji, if that is not about the embryo I'm not interested in looking at it." The little boy cried once again and walked out of his father's room. He ran to his little room that was plain and clean. He laid down on his blue bed sobbing.

"Mama and papa don't care about me…" A little chara appeared. "look Anji-chan, that's okay. Just believe!" The little chara said grinning.

"You don't care about me either Taiki… I don't believe in anything!" The little boy said coughing and wiping his tears which was still flowing. "D-don't Anji!" The chara went back to an egg and appeared an X on it. "T-Taiki?..." He said looking at the X marked egg. The egg disappeared as if it shattered in to pieces.

The little boy's eyes widened. He started crying again… "Taiki… will never come back…" He sniffed. Minutes later he stopped crying and sat up. "If that embryo was found, Mama and papa would notice me… And Taiki wouldn't have disappeared…" He rubbed his reddened eyes. "I will get that embryo… No matter what…"

The little boy went on studying about the embryo. He learned everything about it like the humpty lock and the dumpty key. Years later, He started experimenting and accidentally gained X powers. "This will work…" He moved his hand swiftly, then things surrounding him started floating. He smirked as a sign of victory.

His thoughts were so much about the embryo, he forgot why he was searching for it. He isn't the little boy before, he was expressionless, emotionless, and loveless. Nobody knew how he felt, nobody even bothered.

He did more experimentation on himself and became stronger than before. But despite that, his parents were still ignorant. At the dark night, he cried and cried. "Nobody… Nobody will ever notice me…" He said moaning on his dark bed, still alone.

The picture faded… A black haired boy suddenly sat up from his bed during midnight. It was Anjiro. He was sweating, frightened, and stunned. He looked like he had a nightmare. "Tch…" He said weakly. "Stupid past…" He held his forehead looking frustrated. "Why… Why can't I forget about this damn past?...Why did you leave me?... Taiki…" He laid down on his dark bed again, trying to sleep after his frightening dream.

**At the school**

She sat cross-legged, and her hands were on her desk. "Amu-chan, Are you okay?" Amu's eyes were closed, she looked messed up and looked like she didn't sleep at all. "No more…" She moaned and her head fell to her desk. "I don't want to go to school…"

"But you did." Her charas said sweat-dropping. She opened her eyes. She looked really really pale. "I can't believe I came to school… with a fever…"

"We told you already not to go but you still did. We couldn't stop you." Miki said sighing. Someone opened the door of their classroom. It was Kukai. He was all cheery and energetic unlike Amu who was sick and dead-looking. He dropped his stuff on his desk and went to Amu's place.

"Are you okay Hinamori?! You look like you didn't sleep at all!" He said shocked. "I'm fine… I guess…" Amu replied with a smiling face but it faded. He put his hand on her forehead. "It's really hot! Why did you go to school?!" He was panicking and looked like an idiot… again…

"I'm fine really... I'm really fin…" And she started fainting… Kukai caught her before falling down. "Amu-chan!!" Her charas said with shocking faces. "Hey Amu!! Wake up!!" Kukai was shaking her but she didn't answer. She was breathing fast, and her fever was getting worse.

The teacher entered. "We're going to start classes no-"

"Sensei! I'll take Hinamori Amu to the infirmary! Please excuse us!" Kukai carried Amu and ran from the classroom. "O-okay?..." The teacher said stunned.

"Excuse me! Someone fainted because of high fever! Please help her!" Kukai was panicking… seriously panicked. "Yes. Please put her down on the clinic bed. I will treat her very well. So you may go back to your class." The nurse said smiling to Kukai. Kukai laid her down on the bed and looked at her worried. "Don't worry. She'll be okay." He nodded "We'll watch her Kukai-kun." Ran said. Kukai slowly walked to his classroom and sat down on his chair with a worried face…

* * *

**It's done! hope you have understood it! and liked it.. at least... hehe... anyway. I'm really having fun writing this! hehe... I'm so sorry it's short!  
**

**+ RizenWingZ + : -bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!**


	6. Amu's sick day

**Okay hiiii again... Sorry for the big delay… ****I kinda got sick so I rested for a bit****…**** anyway! Chapter 6 here we come! Thanks for the reviews and hope you like it!!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : Yeaaay!! I feel a loot better! Okay I still love peach-pit but I do not own her works.. :D HOPE YA ENJOY!**

* * *

**A****mu's POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the white and clean ceiling above me. I sat up with curious eyes then Ran, Miki, and Suu appeared in front of me. "Amu-chan! You're awake!" They said hugging Amu's face with their small little arms. "H-hey, what happened to me?" I asked. "You fainted. Then Kukai brought you here. KUKAI."

"Oh…" I was stunned but then I sighed after. I looked around me and I noticed I was in the infirmary. I stood up, took my brown bag that was on the floor beside the clinic bed and looked for the nurse. "Oh, Hinamori-san. You're feeling a lot better now?" The nurse said smiling at me.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine now." I lied. I wasn't perfectly fine. I felt really dizzy and weak at the same time but who would want to stay in the infirmary? And that wouldn't be me. "That's good." She said and I nodded. "Thanks for taking care of me nurse-sa-" Someone slammed the door open, and I got interrupted. Great… "Excuse me! Is Hinamori Amu alright now?" It was Kukai. He was sweating and breathing hard. Kinda looks like he ran here.

He looked to me with his sweating face. "S-Souma-kun? Are you okay?" He looked at me then ran and held both my shoulders tightly. "Amu-chan, are you okay?! Did you get hurt? You have to get some rest you know!" He was really worried it made me embarrassed. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" I said numbly to give the 'coool and spicy' act. He sighed in relief. "Good thing… I was really worried." He lightened the grip to my shoulders and grinned. "Sorry about that." I looked away. "I should be sorry… For making you all worked up."

He just grinned at me and wiped his sweat off his face. "No worries. You're okay now at least." He's cheery as ever. "We better go… You were sleeping the whole time here…"

"He grabbed my arm. "Thank you nurse-san!" I said out loud. The nurse nodded and whispered something to me… "You've got a really nice boyfriend there Hinamori-san" The nurse waved at us… _What?_ I blushed. "He's not!" I denied even though _I know that there's a possibility I'll like him. Wait__…__ What am I thinking? I like Tadase-kun! Tadase-kun Tadase-kun!... Right?..._

We walked out of the infirmary and Kukai started asking me… "What were you saying awhile ago? About the he's not?" He was curious… _what am I gonna say?! Okay act normal__…__ act normal!! _ I stood up straight and firm. "It's nothing really…" I murmured. "Fine…" He said sadly.

_Wait__…__ he called me Amu awhile ago right?_

"Hey Souma-kun?" I called his attention. He looked to me grinning. "What is it Amu-chan?"

"Since when did you suddenly call me Amu…-chan??" I asked with red shades on my cheek. It feels embarrassing to be called by your first name sometimes. Even though I was like that, he was sticking out his tongue and put his hands at the back of his head. "We are close enough right? Besides, you can call me Kukai anyway." _Call him by Kukai? That's__... __embarrassing! But__…__It's fine right? I can call him__…__ Kukai? _I suddenly smiled with pleasure. "Fine. I'll call you Kukai." He did his 'thumbs-up grin' style at me. "Good!"

**Normal POV.**

Ran, Miki, Suu and Daichi were at the back of Kukai and Amu. "This is just weird…" They said sighing and floating weakly. "This is going nowhere…" Daichi said and the three charas agreed… Amu suddenly stopped and said "Kukai, I'll just go to the washroom…" She walked from the corridor to the washroom trying not to lose balance while walking. "O-okay Amu-chan…" Kukai said worriedly.

"Tch…" A voice said. Let's add some fun here…" He snapped his fingers and a girl along the corridor fainted. The girl's egg went out and an X appeared on it. The X-egg floated to the girl's washroom chanting 'useless' while a black haired boy was leaning on the nearby classroom door not caring about the fainted girl.

Amu opened the door to the washroom and went to the faucet. She glanced if people were in the washroom, and good thing there wasn't. She looked at herself palely and she leaned on the wall. "Are you okay Amu-chan?" Her charas said with worried faces. Amu's eyes were closed and she was breathing fast. She was feeling dizzy and really weak. "I'm still really sick… Hehe…" She said smiling but catching up her breath. "Why did you lie-desu?" Suu asked while wiping Amu's sweat. "I didn't want you guys to worry too much about me…"

"You should tell others how you feel Amu-chan. They would understand." Ran said floating to Amu. "I'm sorry… hehe…" Amu said weakly. "We better go to Kukai again. You should tell him you're not feeli-" Miki stopped and her eyes widened. "Amu-chan, there's an X-egg nearby…"

"I can feel it too-desu…" Suu said worriedly. "We better go… Ran…" Amu stood up with her own two feet and tried to act better. "But Amu-chan! You're still…"

Amu just smiled at her charas. "Don't worry. I can handle it…"

"We should tell Kukai about this…" Miki said and Suu nodded. "Take care of the rest Ran. Don't let Amu-chan faint-desu." They all agreed. Miki and Suu floated out of the washroom to get Kukai.

"Let's go Ran." Ran nodded. "Just don't push yourself Amu-chan." Amu inhaled slowly then started to walk until the X-egg went in the girl's washroom. "It's here…" Amu prepared to fight. "My own heart, unlock!" She transformed into Amulet Heart. "Useless…" The X-egg murmured. "Amu-chan! We have to take this X-egg out of this place!" Amu ran out of the washroom and jumped on an open window. The X-egg followed her. "Useless!!" The X-egg hatched. A Chara appeared with an X on its head and it started throwing black pompoms out to her. Amu dodged and landed on the grass out of the middle school department. She was huffing, striving herself to still stand up. _'hurry up Kukai...'_

"This way!" Miki pointed out of the window. Kukai ran as fast as he could and jumped off a nearby window. "Why didn't she tell me she was still sick?!" Kukai said madly. "It's because she didn't want you to worry-desu." Suu replied. "Che…" Kukai was annoyed and they reached to where Amu and the X-chara were. Amu was kneeling down breathing hard but Black pompoms kept on coming. She stood up and started jumping and tumbling to dodge it until an unexpected attack hit her. She hit the tree and fell down. "Amu-chan!" Her two charas rushed to her. "Amu-chan! Wake up Amu-chan!"

Daichi nodded… "Character change!" Kukai shouted. A star clip appeared on his hair and a skateboard was below his feet. He flew (the skateboard kinda… let's Kukai fly with it :D) to Amu and protected her. "Useless! I hate cheerleading! I practiced but I couldn't do it!" The X-chara shouted and more pompoms flew out of it. "Just believe in yourself and don't give up! You can do it!" Kukai shouted enduring the continuous attacks. The X-chara suddenly stopped attacking. "Just… Believe in yourself… And your chara…" He said catching his breath. Kukai started shining. "What's happening Daichi?!"

"I don't know!" Daichi replied panicking. "It's…" Miki said weakly "It's a character transformation…" Amu started to stir and sat up slowly. "Amu-chan are you okay?!" Ran said inside her. "I'm… I'm fine…" Amu blinked and surprised on what she saw. Kukai had transformed… (I can't describe it! I'm sorry! But there's a picture anyway in the manga… I'm so sorry!! I don't understand what he's wearing when transforming!) "Whoa… I feel really light." Kukai said with amazement. "This is so cool Kukai!" Daichi said inside him. "Yeah…" He started attacking the X-chara to stall him. "Amu-chan, we need to turn it back…" Amu nodded and stood up firmly ready to turn the X-chara back. Kukai used his skateboard as a boomerang and hit the X-chara. "Now Amu-chan!"

"Negative heart! Lock on!" Pink hearts started to glow to the X-chara. "Open heart!" It grew bigger and the X was breaking from the Chara. It turned back its original form. "Thank you very much for saving me." The chara said politely and Amu smiled. The chara turned back to a white egg and flew to it's owner…

**X The place where the girl fainted X**

The egg was returned back to the girl and she started waking up. The people surrounding her were relieved to see her awake. "What happened?..." She asked herself weakly rubbing her eyes. The black haired boy who was still leaning on the wall smirked. "So she could return X-eggs into their original form… Interesting…" He started walking out of the corridor. He took out his hand and black fire started appearing from it… He formed a fist out of his hand and the fire blew out. "This is going to fun…" Soon after, he was out of sight from the narrow corridor…

**X Back to Amu and Kukai X**

Kukai and Amu changed back and Daichi and Ran flew out of them. Kukai ran to Amu who was actually lying down on the floor but still conscious. "Nice... You did a character Transformation..." She said weakly. "Yeah I know... It's amazing... Wonder how I did that?" He asked himself. "It's because you believed in you chara-desu!" Suu said happily. Kukai turned to Daichi and grinned, Daichi grinned back at him with thumbs up. "You okay Amu-chan?" He said looking at her. "I'm fine… I think…" She said sarcastically. "Can you stand up?" She tried to stand up but fell again. "I guess that's a no…" Kukai carefully carried her 'piggy-back' style. "H-hey what… are you doing…?" She said weakly. "I'm carrying you."

"I know but…"

"It's okay just rest for a bit okay?"

"Fine…" She said ignorantly. "Oh yeah Amu-chan."

"Why Kukai?..." She asked. "Don't ever lie or do that again." She nodded and soon fell into a deep sleep…

He started walking out of the school gates with 4 charas beside me until he stopped. He turned to them and asked "Which way is Amu's house?..."

"We can't take her there. No one would take care of her." Ran said. "Why? Her parents are there, aren't they?" He asked in reply. Suu shook her head. "Her parents went on a business trip and Ami-chan came with them because she doesn't have school today so she's alone in the house-desu." Suu explained. "Oh… Then maybe I should take her to my house."

"Maybe you should. Your mom's there anyway." Daichi said. They all agreed and walked to Kukai's house. They stopped at a simple-looking house and opened the door. "I'm home mom!" Kukai exclaimed. Footsteps were heard. "Welcome back son!" Kukai's mom looked at his son with a girl on his back. "Oh, who's this? Is she your girlfriend?" She asked smiling. "No she's not my girlfriend and she's sick so I carried her here mom…" Kukai replied with embarrassment. "Oh. Then we'll take care of her for a while. You can take her to the guest's room."

"Yes mom." Kukai went upstairs and stopped at the guest room. He laid Amu down on the bed gently to not wake her up. "Phew…" He said in relief. He stared at the girl lying down, sleeping soundly. He smirked and thought to himself… 'She's still cute…'

**I'm done! I hope you guys like it! AND IM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER 5!! So I made this longer****…**** haha****…**** Thanks again for the reviews, reads, and bearing and continuing reading it!! I'm really happy! **

**+ RizenWingZ : -Bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!**


	7. Home?

**Hi guys! Totally alive for more updating! So, I know, this is kind of weird fanfic but great, at least people understand it! :D anyway, I hope you guys like it…**** Arigato reviewers, readers, people!! **

**+ RizenWingZ + : Happy to live and dance!! Lol****…**** Okay, I totally addicted to peach-pit's works but I keep telling you, I do NOT own it. (BOLDED, Capital, underlined the ****NOT****word.)**

* * *

**Amu's POV.**

I slowly opened my eyes… (Deja-vu ain't it? It's the same as the last chapter :D) I saw a brown ceiling above me and a small window with curtains with a simple brown desk and lamp at my sides. I couldn't recognize where I was. It wasn't my room… not even part of my house!! I panicked in my head and sat up to look at the room clearly.

The room was totally different… It was very simple actually, closet, mirror, lamps, curtains, windows, and a television. I looked at myself and saw that a wet towel was on my lap. Guess it fell when I sat up from shock. Something was different though, I was wearing… a black long sleeved shirt and a blue mini skirt. Simple but still cute… But I hesitated… THESE ARE NOT MY CLOTHES!! What the hell is happening? _I don't know where I am and who the hell changed my clothes?! This is weird!! Where are Ran, Miki, and Suu anyway?! I need help here!!_

I heard the door move. I was afraid who it was and hugged the little pillow tightly, and closed my eyes of fear. "Oh Amu-chan! You're awake!" What? Wait… I recognize this voice… I opened my tightly closed eyes slowly. It was Kukai? Why is he here? And… WHY AM I HERE?! I looked at him carefully… He was wearing brown baggy shorts falling below the knees and a white shirt with a small skateboard below it designing the simple shirt. He was carrying snacks and I don't know why.

"What's happening?" I asked blinking my widely opened eyes. He walked to the chair beside the bed I was sitting on. "Oh, you're in my house." He sat down grinning eating some chips he brought. "And why am I here?..." I asked again raising my brow.

"It's because Ran and the others told me you were alone in the house so I brought you here to take care of you." He said chewing the chips. "Okay… But how long was I sleeping?..."

"1 day. Good thing there's no school today since its Sunday." I was shocked… 1 day?! "I couldn't tell my parents!! My dad's gonna go wild about this!!" I said holding my head. "Don't worry, your parents know. I told them you were staying here for a bit." Kukai grinned at me, I sighed. "Where are Daichi and the others?"

"They're playing somewhere. And I'm here to look after you." He said gobbling lots of chips at the same time. I tried not to laugh but in the end I just giggled. "Why?" He asked me when he paused in eating.

"Nothing much…" He laid the snacks down on the brown desk and checked my forehead. "Phew… You're all better now!" He said happily doing his 'thumbs-up grin' style. I nodded. "Thanks for… Taking care of me…" I said, totally embarrassed. "Don't worry! It's what friends do!"

"Oh yeah… can I ask something? Last question…?" I said. "What is it?" He asked me curiously. "Why am I wearing this?.." I asked holding the top I was wearing.

"Oh that, Mom's clothes…" Kukai started to turn pink. "Don't worry, my mom changed you…"

"Oh… okay…" I stood up from the bed and stretched my arms. "Hauu…"

I opened the door while Kukai was staring at me. "Where you going?" He asked. "To Ran and the others."

"Okay." He stood up, held my right hand and walked out of the room. He took me to another room. It was green… There were soccer balls and a skateboard scattered. A green bed, A soccer lamp on top of a desk, simple closets, mirror, and a study table… Kukai's room huh?... I saw my charas and Daichi playing around. "Hey guys…" I said… They looked to me surprised. "Amu-chan!!" My charas rushed to me and hugged me. "You're okay!!" Ran said happily. "Yeah I am now. At least." I saw Daichi grinning at me and I smiled back as a sign of thanks.

"I think we better go home now…" I said. They nodded. "Wait, I'll walk you back." Kukai grinned. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." He said still grinning at me.

"Fine… so stubborn…" I crossed my arms. They laughed and we walked down the stairs. I saw Kukai's mom. I went to her and she looked at me. I bowed at her. "Thank you Mrs. Souma." She just smiled at me sweetly. "That's not a problem dear. You are my son's girlfriend." My eyes widened. I glared at Kukai and his sweat dropped. The charas just laughed with amusement. "I have to go now. Thank you again Mrs Souma." She nodded and we left the house.

While walking I was stomping and my face was red. KUKAI'S GIRLFRIEND?! "I told her already you weren't but she didn't believe me. She's always like that." He said with his hands at the back of his head, and blushing. "Fine… Whatever…"

**Normal POV. X Amu's House X**

Amu opened the door with her eyes closed. "I'm hom.." She got interrupted when her parents came rushing to her. "Amu-chan!! How are you?! We were so worried!!" They said with some over exaggerated tears of joy. "I'm fine… I'm fine…" Amu's sweat-dropped. Her parents glanced at the boy behind their daughter. "Who's this? Is this the Souma Kukai who called to us? Your boyfriend?"

"Yes I am Souma Kukai and I am not her boyfriend." He said grinning while Amu was reddish again. "Oh… Thank you for walking her home and taking care of her." Amu's mother said politely while her father had narrowed eyes stared at Kukai. Amu butted in. "Now now, see you tomorrow Kukai!" She went inside and slammed the door. "What was that all 'bout?" Daichi asked. "I don't know…" Kukai shrugged.

Amu ran to her room and fell to her bed. 'So embarrassing…' she thought.

**X Kukai's whereabouts. X**

Kukai grinned walking up to his room. "What's up with you Kukai?" Daichi asked weirdly. "Nothing much. Just happy I guess."

"Why?"

" It's 'cause of her…" He said weakly grinning widely...

* * *

**I'm done!! Chappie 7 is done!! Hooray!! Okay I know I updated fast****…**** Well, practically it's because of my classmate who kept saying ****"****Update plsplsplsplsplspls.****"**** All over and over****…**** So I rushed because she told me I was supposed to be done by 20 mins, two fanfics. Which was really hard. Anyway thanks again for the reviews, reads, whatevers!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : -Bows- ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	8. The end of his Love

**Hi guyz!! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I was thinking, to update and got lots of ideas…**** But when I start writing or typing, I get****…**** mental block or I ask****…**** 'What was I thinking again?' and I hated that****…**** Finally I did it!! Okay here it is!! Oh BTW. I forgot to tell you guys that the part where Amu fainted thingy****…**** I got the idea from the story I made for my profile****…**** Currently typing****…**** Haha****…**** Okay anyway. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I'm so loving this!! Sometimes, I think that****…**** Writing stories is just amazing****…**** A big challenge in your life****…**** Ne? I laaav Peach-Pit but I do not own her works****…**** AS USUAL****…**** I don't wanna keep repeating this!!**

* * *

**Ready****…**** Start!! GO!!**

**Strike 1****…**

"Now put this liquid into the experimented beaker…" The teacher explained briefly to his' students. A girl tried to listen and placed a liquid into the beaker. The problem is, it was the wrong liquid. "W-whoa!!"

BOOM! The girl and her partner's experiment exploded. "You placed the wrong chemical Hinamori-san…" Anjiro's messed up lookind head said with irritation but smiling for no reason.

"S-sorry…" Amu said, embarrassed with what she did wrong.

**Strike 2****…**

"Now, if you multiply 21.5625 and 23… And you add the sum of 254 and 5,625..." Amu was looking at the blackboard that was full of numbers. She was staring… But not blinking at all! Kukai was looking at her from far away with a worried face.

'What is happening to her?' He asked himself in his thoughts. She was holding her pen as if she was about to write but her hand wasn't moving a single bit. Her head was thinking about what the teacher was saying. '02465.2434… What?...'

"Souma-san, please answer." Kukai stood up straightly and looked at the teacher and the question. "Oh… The answer would be 6374.9375"

"Correct. Please take a seat Souma-san." He sat down slowly and sighed. 'I can't believe I just knew the answer…' He glanced back at Amu who was shaking for some reason.

**Strike 3****…**

"Now, let us practice English. Read page 134 in your book." The students scanned their books and read it carefully. "Please read it aloud Hinamori-san." Amu was looking at her book with big eyes. She stood up and tried to read it correctly. "_She tok the l-little p-pengun i-intoo h-her__…_" (the correct thing was "She took the little penguin into her tiny arms. Weird sentence but only I could think of :D)

"Y-you may be seated Hinamori-san. It seems that you are having problems in reading. Please practice more." The teacher said. "Hai…" She replied with sadness.

**Strike 3 and you're out! :D X After class X**

"Y-you okay Amu-chan?..." Kukai asked at the depressed looking Amu who was sitting down at her chair. She stomped her feet repeatedly and pouted. "Why did I skip a grade when I'm this stupid in the first place?! The Principal just told me to skip and now I get this low grades…" Kukai looked at Amu eye-leveled, grinning.

"Don't worry too much about it. You can do it you know. You are THE 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu!" She looked at him, and smiled a little. "Okay…"

She took her brown bag and stood up cheerfully. "Let's go Ran, Miki, Suu!" Her charas smiled delightedly and nodded. "Un!"

**X Royal Garden X**

"Amu-chii, Amu-chii! Are you okay now?? I heard you were sick!!" Yaya came rushing to Amu with a teary-eyed face. Amu smiled in reply. "I'm fine I'm fine Yaya. I just got a slight fever."

Kukai smirked with sarcasm. "Yeah… So slight fever for you means sleeping in the bed for a day, huh Amu-chan?"

"Kukai!! Don't say that!" She said annoyed with red shades on her cheek. Yaya stared blankly at both of them while Nadeshiko appeared beside Yaya. "You guys are really close now aren't you?" Nadeshiko said smiling sweetly.

"Why'd you say that?" Amu asked curiously. Tadase heard the commotion and was annoyed and irritated, obvious with the expression on his face. "Calling by your first names…Since when did that happen Hinamori-san?" He asked with furiousness. "Nothing really…" She said blushing…

"Oh that… That just happened. We are all close friends. Aren't we, Hotori?" Kukai replied grinning. "Oh…" Tadase said weakly, looking at the ground. "Mou!! I'm bored Amu-chii! Nadeshiko-chan! Play with me!" Yaya said grabbing both Amu and Nadeshiko's arm. "Hai hai Yaya(-chan)"

"This time!! WE WILL GET THE EMBRYO!!" Kiseki said proudly with pride. Everyone yawned except Miki who was staring with sparkling eyes at Kiseki. "This is so boring... Mou!! Kiseki!! What's the use of these meetings when we don't get anything?" Pepe asked with ignorance. Kiseki held his' waists. "It's for ME to RULE THE WORLD!! MUAHAHAHA!!" All the other charas sweat-dropped. "Kiseki did it again…"

**X Hours Later****…**** X**

Amu stretched her arms and took her brown bag and went out of the royal garden. (She was the only one left there) "Where should we go?..." She asked her charas with her index finger touching her chin.

"Ne ne, Amu-chan. They said there was a sale at the mall today. Wanna go shop?" Miki asked excitedly. "I forgot about that! Let's go!!" They ran towards the mall. They saw big signs of SALE at the windows shops in the mall. "Whoa!! This is amazing!! Even my favorite shops are open!!" Amu kept walking into every shop with sparkling eyes.

Every shop she exited, added a shopping bag in her arms. She stopped by the ice cream to sit and rest after her 'shopping mania'.

She bought 2 chocolate ice creams. One for herself and for her charas. "Thanks Amu-chan!!" They said licking their ice cream. She smiled at them. 'It's such a happy day today…' She thought in her head. She sat down on the nearby bench and laid her shopping bags on the floor. While she was licking her favorite ice cream, she saw Tadase crossing by still wearing his uniform. She looked stunned.

"Tadase-kun!!" She shouted waving at him. Tadase looked at pink haired girl. He smiled back and ran to her. "Hello Hinamori-san. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Me too. What are you doing here?" She asked. "Oh, just grocery shopping. My mother told me to buy some ingredients for dinner. How about you??" He looked around and saw tons of shopping bags on the floor. "Shopping?" He said giggling. "Y-yeah…"

"May I sit beside you? I need to take a rest too."

"Oh. Sure." She moved at the side of the bench to give Tadase some space. He sat down elegantly and placed his shopping bags down on the floor.

"S-so… Hinamori-san. You have been really to Souma-kun these days…" He said shyly.

Amu blushed with embarrassment. "N-not really…"

Tadase saw her red face. He went furious inside, but tried to resist his temper…

"U-uhm… Hinamori-san… I… I need to t-talk to y-you about something…"

"What is it??"

"I…I…" Amu's cellphone rang. "Oh… Sorry. Just wait a sec." She took her phone from her skirt pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"…… HE WHAT?!" She shouted to the person she was talking to in the phone. "Okay!! I'll go there!!" She closed her flip phone on put it back on her pocket.

"Who was that Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"It was Daichi calling from Kukai's cellphone… He said Kukai got an injury… I need to go to him!!" She replied panicking and ready to run.

"W-wait Hinamori-san! I still need to talk to you about something. I know I'm selfish but please listen…" He said lightly grabbing Amu's arm tightly. (I know. It's evil right? Tadase worried about something else despite Kukai getting an injury)

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun! Whatever it is, you can tell me anytime but please not now! Kukai's hurt!" She said raising her voice a little.

He suddenly looked depressed and he slowly loosened the grip on her arm. His eyes were covered by his blonde hair. "I'm sorry for stopping you then…"

"I'm sorry Tadase-kun…" She said and ran as fast as she could, leaving the hurt Tadase.

His right hand was shaped into a clutched fist. "Tch…"

He looked up at the red orange sky. "I give up…" He closed his eyes slowly; His feelings slowly turned into sadness and depression... Just when he decided to confess his feelings, it was then the one he loved disappeared from his sight... Gone... The poor Tadase didn't dare take a move. He needed so much to change that... Whatever he had done, it was left regretted... A small tear trickled down his cheek. It was hopeless... And there was no escaping it, it was all his fault... "Take care of her… Souma Kukai…"

"Chara Change!" Heart-shaped clip, "Hop, Step, Jump!!" Amu jumped as high as I could and looked if that Kukai was there. "Over there Amu-chan!!" Miki pointed at an empty road that only Kukai was there seen. She slowly landed on the cement ground and ran to the far distanced Kukai.

"Kukai!!" Amu shouted loudly for him to hear. He didn't answer.

"A-Amu!! He's unconscious!... Well, I think he is…" Daichi said coming up to them.

Amu glanced at Kukai. His left cheek was covered with scratches and one of his knees was bleeding. His clothes were somewhat dirty and looked like he slipped on the floor. "Hey Kukai!! Kukai wake up!!" She shouted shaking him repeatedly to wake him up.

"What happened?..." She said to herself weakly, so worried about Kukai.

"I don't know what happened… I was just staring at some of the shops with skateboards then he suddenly disappeared. I looked for him and then he ended up looking like this and I don't know why!! He just didn't mind it and said 'let's go home…'" Daichi said hating himself for not looking after Kukai.

"Hang in there… Kukai…"

* * *

**OKAY!! I'm finally done!! I hope you guys like it!! It took me so long to update I'm really sorry!! Oh, and thanks for the read, reviews and everything else!! I'm extremely happy!! :D  
**

**+ RizenWingZ + : – bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU! **


	9. See you breathe

**Well, Hi again guyz!! Gomen for the loooong loooong loooong unupdating!! I was****…**** Having extreme writer's and MENTAL block on EVERY fanfic that I was doin!! So I'm glad that at least someone still reads this. Okay!! Now to start**

**+ RizenWingZ + : WEEEE!! Hyper!! –runs around like a big weirdo- Okayy. I do not own Shugo Chara!!**

**3, 2, 1 STAAART!!**

This pink haired, amber eyed girl wiped his sweat drops and scratches all over his face and body. She tied a wet handkerchief unto his bleeding knee delicately to not add more pain to it.

"C'mon Kukai, you gotta wake up…" She said resisting her tears.

She was holding Kukai's shoulder and her head leaning on his fine built chest. She was sniffing while at the same time, she feared. For her to not know the reason of his pain was terrifying. Her thought of him not waking up made herself think of it more for it to happen.

She kept on shaking him but there wasn't any sign of him moving. She tried and tried to just let him breathe until she stopped… She was losing all hope, giving up…

"Amu-chan… Kukai-kun…" The little green chara said crying with her slightly wet tissue that was held in her tiny hands.

A droplet of tear fell from Amu's face to his wrinkled shirt…

Seconds later, Kukai started stirring his head. He opened his eyes slowly, though his eyesight was still blurry… He didn't know what was going on at all, but the one thing he knew was that his shirt was getting wet for some reason… Maybe tears really have more strong feelings than any other liquid in this world...

"A-a-…Amu-chan?! I'm not a living pillow! Why are you sleeping on me?… You're even drooling!!" He exclaimed fixing himself.

Amu heard the voice that was so familiar. She raised her chin and saw this lively Kukai… But Kukai saw the crying, red-cheeked and red-nosed Amu.

"Oi! Oi! Why are you crying?! Did someone make you cry?! I'll kick that guy's ass!" He asked with an angry face shooting a fist to the sky.

She started crying again seeing the lively, and breathing Kukai. She couldn't believe it, but she was totally happy in the inside. "O-oi! Don't cry! I'm getting wet too! And I promise! I'll really kick his ass!"

She started pounding his broad chest lightly. "Baka…Kukai…You…Baka!..."

"W-what did I do?..." He asked himself.

He grasped her hands to stop her from hitting. "What happened?"

She stopped in movement and he raised Amu's head up to let her look to Kukai eye to eye.

Obviously, he couldn't remember anything at all. She was crying with reddened eyes. Maybe she was crying too long. Well, she did. She repeatedly wiped her tears from her cheeks and tried to speak.

"J-just bec-cause you're cool, energetic, lively and all… D-doesn't m-mean you should keep all th-the pain to yourself… Stupid Kukai…"

He realized what was wrong… He remembered what happened earlier and his face straightened. He saw all the charas crying… Even his own chara, Daichi, was crying with joy, just to see him alive and happy. Oh yeah, he also turned tomatoes when Amu said all his cool traits. (uhh... wouldn't daichi die if Kukai dies?... Well, that's what I think…)

He could feel all the scratches from his face and the flow of the blood in his knee. He twitched with pain, but of course, he was strong… He resisted the pain, and after all, he is an athlete… So he would get used to it.

He cheered himself up and grinned at the teary Amu. "I'm fine Amu-chan. I'm really fine!!" He did his usual 'thumbs-up grin'.

She suddenly stopped sobbing out of nowhere and she enlightened. All of the other charas took their last sniffs and smiled happily. All at once everything happened… The aura in the place turned into so much joy. It's weird… Though somewhat much more comfortable. Amu stood up and stretched her arms.

"I'm never crying like that again!!" She shouted loudly, though no one could hear her except Kukai and their charas.

"You made me worried there, partner." Daichi said floating to Kukai.

Kukai did a 'hehe' comment and said "Sorry 'bout that."

Daichi grinned and did his thumbs up, just the same as his partner. They're really alike…

Kukai took out a dark green handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Amu's face gently.

"N-n-nani?" She asked with appearing pink shades. He smiled gently and innocently.

"You're face is wet because of crying ya know." He slowly pouted. "And it was my fault…"

"Yeah it IS your fault!!" She replied immediately.

An imaginary sword stabbed him at his chest. "You're so careless!!" Amu commented again. Another dagger came from behind and he slowly melted down with depression.

"What happened anyway??" Miki asked narrowing her eyes to Kukai.

He stood up and slowly tried to remember… "What happened…… What did happen anyway?"

All of them almost slipped from their positioning. "Just remember!! You don't even know after all of the wounds you have right now!!" They all said in unison.

Kukai looked at himself and saw scratches, some blood stains at his pants, and some wrinkled and filthy looking clothes. He snapped his fingers and suddenly knew what happened.

"Ah!! Now I remember!!" He exclaimed happily. "What happened?"

"Well…"

_**Flashback!...**__**Kukai's POV.**_

_I was looking at some other shops while I saw this little boy just staring blankly in the middle of the road. The light went green, but the truck didn't notice the kid that was by the road. I rushed to him and pushed him to the corner and I accidentally fell by the moment. The tire slightly hit my knee but the good thing was that the driver was able to stop before running over me._

_They told me I should go to the hospital but I refused and walked to the kid. He was moving a little but he was emotionless. I waved my hand in front of him but the kid didn't react. I suddenly saw a dancing around X-egg. __"__Useless Useless Useless—__…"__ It sang devilishly. 'Must be from this little boy__…__' I tried to look for Daichi who was roaming around looking for some cool skateboards__…__and I couldn't find him anywhere._

_I searched into the secretive shops hidden somewhere near the road and I heard some echoes behind me__…_

"_Useless__…"__ It kept saying__…__ I thought that it was only one X-egg but then I could hear more voices chanting repeatedly. I turned back and saw a group of X-eggs gathered there, in front of me. My eyes widened and I knew I had to do something, and that was to run for my life!_

_I ran to every shop to look for Daichi but all these dark slashes kept coming from behind me. I couldn't dodge them in time because of my damn knee. The attacks hit pass through my sleeves and cut my skin. The more dark hits came up to me, the more I got bleeding scratches. Though when I glanced at them again, I saw this figure of a boy about our age__…__ Then I think one of the attacks was hit to my chest, but it was weird 'cause it didn't hurt at all__…__ It felt like it went IN me__…__I ignored that and went on running._

_I couldn't find him anywhere, which was bad__…__ So I tried to hide. I ran from the men's bathroom to the other corner of the road. 'I lost them__…__' I sighed in relief, though I was disappointed at myself because I should have captured them to give it to Amu. I wiped the sweat on my face and noticed there was blood on my palm._

"_Tch__…"__ I said irritated. I walked__…__ one-legged way and saw Daichi looking for me__…_

_**End Flashback**__**…**_**Normal POV**

After Kukai explained everything that happened, Amu frowned and wondered… "Why was there lots of X-eggs in the first place?..."

Kukai shrugged then Ran glared at Daichi. He shivered with fear saying 'scary scary scary…' in his head repeatedly. 'I can't believe he wasn't with Kukai just because of skateboards… He didn't even feel the presence of the X-eggs!' She thought still glaring at Daichi. Awkward… And freaky… :D…

Miki was touching her chin and had a curious face. "What was that thing that went through you?... It's obvious it's not a nothing… Something happened to you… And whatever that is, we have to remove it."

"Whatt? You're serious? I don't really feel like… Not okay today? I mean, unusual." He explained weirdly.

"Still… I am curious about it too you know Kukai." Amu said.

Kukai stared at them with frightened eyes. He stepped backwards. "You're not gonna dissect me are you?!"

"NO!!"

"I'm thinking… Maybe that boy attacked you with something to your chest…" Miki guessed.

"Maybe… But we don't have any clues yet." Ran said.

"But still, that boy must have been involved there!!" Amu said loudly.

"Do you know what he was wearing-desu? Maybe we could identify who he is-desu!" Suu asked to Kukai.

"Umm…" He thought hardly and smacked his head. "I saw his clothes a little bit, but I knew that…"

"That?" They all said curiously.

"He was wearing our middle school's uniform…" Even Kukai was surprised in what he said… All their eyes widened…

"Could… Could it be him?..."

**YEAAAY!! SUCCESS!! REJOICE FOR ME UPDATING!! Hahaha.. okay anyway, I did it!! I'm so sorry!! I also feel bad for Kukai for me writing this but I wanted them some romantic times****…**** lol****…**** okay****…**** HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYZ!!**

**Some translations****…**

**Baka – Stupid****…**** Or idiot****…**** :D****…**

**Nani - What **

**+ RizenWingZ + : -bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!!**


	10. Pain

**YEAAAY!! MORE UPDATE!! WOOOH!! LoL****…**** Okay anyway, I'm finally updating! AGAIN!! Hahaha****…**** okay thanks so much for the encouragement guys!! I'm hoping to finish this happily :D****…**** Okay let's start!!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : ABARA BARA HOO HOO!! dances I loooovee Peach-pit but I do NOT EVER OWN her works. :D****…**

* * *

They looked at each other's faces with serious expressions. This was a serious issue. And maybe… Just maybe…

"Heh…" A voice said coming out from nowhere.

Amu looked at her surroundings, and then caught a glimpse of this shadow… It drew closer to them. Kukai had a bad feeling to who it was and what was going to happen…

"I'm really sorry 'bout those bruises Souma-kun. I only wanted some bait." It said… They suspected it was the boy that Kukai recognized awhile ago, and now they saw his face… Kamiyama Anjiro…

"Kamiyama… Why?!" Amu asked with a raised voice.

"It's a long story…" He said replying quickly. Ten or twenty X-eggs were behind him, just there… Floating, or maybe waiting for his commands…

"You can control X-eggs?" Kukai asked.

"Very clever… And yes I do… And not only that…" Anjiro snapped his finger once. "This too… I can do…"

Kukai's eyes widened. He clenched his chest and knelt on the floor. Daichi, suddenly fell to the ground, his whole body trembling with pain. All of it happened all because of a sudden snap…

Amu tried to comfort Kukai, so as Ran, Miki, and Suu to Daichi. Amu's ferocious anger grew.

She stood up slowly. "What did you do to them?!"

"It's just temporary… Well, temporary if I do let them go… I told you, I used them as BAIT." He smirked and jumped to Amu.

She stepped back, but he once again snapped his finger. She couldn't move an inch… She tried to stretch her hand but she couldn't. He had too much of a great power.

"Look Hinamori-san… I only need the humpty lock… And I can leave you two safe and in one piece…"

She strived to move, but she couldn't… instead, she replied…

"NEVER… NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!" She shouted at him.

"Then I'm sorry to say, that I will not let you two live… Not even your charas…" He opened his closely tightened fist and a black fire came out of it.

The charas trembled with fear while Amu and Kukai resisted the pain… Amu shut her eyes closed, scared of what to happen… She knew it was bad, and she knew she would get hurt… But she couldn't take it…

This sudden tall figure jumped out from the sky. He was human, but had a waggling tail and cat ears. Ikuto…

Ikuto character transformed and protected Amu from the sparkling fire. "Tch…" He dodged, tumbled and tried to hit some attacks to Anjiro, but the attacks went to nowhere… There was an invisible barrier surrounding Anjiro, and it was freaking all of them out.

"I-Ikuto… Why are you here?" Amu said weakly, and her whole body shivering.

"Are you blind? I'm protecting you guys… Especially you…"

"Glad you came here, Tsukiyomi-san" Anjiro said smiling devilishly.

"Oh shut up. I won't obey you this time… If you ever involve Amu I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He growled at him with glaring eyes.

"Well, let's see what you can do…" The X-eggs started hitting Ikuto and left him with some scratches. Ikuto kicked an X-egg and it bounced back to Anjiro and it hit his face.

"Bull's eye." Ikuto said smiling vigorously.

The effect from the spell worn off and they could move a little bit normally now.

"Get out of here. NOW!" Ikuto scowled at Amu.

"B-but…"

"I said NOW!"

Amu gave up nodding and helping Kukai to run off the place. Ran, Miki, and Suu carefully carried Daichi out of that violent scene.

Ikuto whispered to himself... Just this simple whisper that only he wanted to hear... "Even though I can't have you Amu... I WILL protect you... Heh... I'll kill you if you make her cry... Jack..."

"Please be safe…Ikuto…" She prayed in silence… They stopped and guessed that it was far enough to keep away from Anjiro. They slowly laid both of them on the nearby tree and saw them breathing deep and fast.

"This isn't going well…" Kukai said with a very weak voice.

All were both hit by that unusual spell, but they knew Kukai and Daichi's were worse. They couldn't do anything but stare with scared faces, or even try to cry with fear. Nobody could do anything, even with Ikuto stalling him, Anjiro would probably just chase after them. They were scared… Fearing of what to happen… It was just frightening…

"I don't want to do anymore…" She said trembling, and teardrops started falling to her gripped hands.

Kukai slowly caressed Amu's hair, cheering her up. "I thought you wouldn't cry anymore?" He asked trying to grin despite his pain.

She stared at him… She could see that he was really hurt… But she knew he was resisting all he was going through. Now she knew… She was the only one who could do something… She had enough strength, enough willpower, and just the same happiness she felt just seeing his face. She was determined now…

She rubbed her face and stood up as firm as she could. She stared up at the sunset sky… _'Give me your strength__…__ please__…__ Just give me strength__…__' _ She thought in her head and wished with pure hope…

"Can we do it guys?" She turned up to her charas, smiling…

Ran, Miki, and Suu looked at her, and suddenly nodded with determination. "Let's go Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"We can kick their butts!" Miki exclaimed.

"And I'll make delicious cookies later-desu!" Suu said smiling.

Before she ran to where Ikuto and Anjiro were, She bent down and went close to Kukai, kissing his soft, yet delicate cheek.

"Be careful Kukai…"

Kukai looked up to her, and slightly shaded red, but did his 'thumbs-up grin'. "I will Amu-chan, I will. So you have to be careful too!"

"I know, I will" She replied with another thumbs-up.

She ran off, and rushed to the seemingly endless road, slowly disappearing from his sight.

"Amu…" He said closing his eyes.

Amu saw this boy wearing black, and noticed who he was. She rushed to him, Ikuto was lying down on the ground, unconscious. This was getting worse and worse. She could even see Yoru beside Ikuto, unbelievably involuntary.

Amu saddened and wanted to cry, but she couldn't… She promised herself and Kukai she wouldn't cry, ever again…

"Ran…"

"Yehp Amu-chan!" Ran replied eagerly.

"My own heart, Unlock!!"

* * *

**HAHA****…**** LoL. I'm so sorry I cliffed it, but I wanted it to ****…**** -laughs devilishly- LoL I'm just kidding. This fanfic is almost done! Haha****…**** Maybe like 2 chapters more and it's done! So thanks for the people around there still reading! Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : -sobs- I hate myself for letting Kukai get hurt so much like that. –bows- ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!**


	11. Hatred to Friendship?

**HaHa…**** I'm sorry for some late updates lately****…**** Gomen!! I was really busy because everyone fussed out about the graduation pic... haha****…**** oh well****…**** weeeeee****…**** Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys! PLEASE PLEASE VISIT MY SITE!! There's a poll there, so please, to all under the night sky fans, VOTE!! I'm begging you!! I know it's a random question but you have to vote!! THANKYOU!! WEEE!! Boom chaka boom chakalakalaka boom! HaHa****…**** It's meh trademark!! –winks- loool. I feel so bored. Okay, I shall now start!**

**+ RizenWingZ+ : Thanks for all the reviews and reads!! AND I KEEP TELLING YOU!! I never owned Shugo Chara! Not even Peach-pit's other works!! EVER!!**

* * *

**Green Light! BOOM! GO!!**

Scared, yet faithful… She had the strength to fight, but the fear to get away. Though she couldn't run, she can't… She just can't… For the sake of Ikuto, for the sake of their and other's heart's egg, for the guardians, for the sake of Anjiro himself… And for her loved one… The person she just realized she wanted to be with…

Someone tugged her pink socks gently to stop her from jumping high. She looked back and saw Ikuto breathing madly.

"C-care……ful… You can't…take him……alone…" He whimpered.

"I-Ikuto!!" She cried out. "D-don't talk!! Please! Just rest Ikuto!" she demanded.

"B-but… I can't……leave you……alone there…" he said straining himself to stand up.

"I can do it… I promise…" She answered smiling.

He suddenly lost consciousness after hearing her last words. Relieved at least, he could now see that she wasn't losing hope.

"Please… Take care of him and Yoru… Please Miki, Suu?"

"But Amu-chan…"

"Please…"

They nodded and sadly agreed. "Please don't push yourself Amu-chan…"

She ran further to the road and now saw X-eggs coming to her. Evading and dodging, she tried everything but there were too much X-eggs. She gathered up all of them in one corner to turn them back.

"Negative heart, LOCK ON!" She yelled. "Open Heart!"

All of them returned back, and went their way back to where they are supposed to be. It was her first time doing such 'open hearts' in one try. She staggered but she whined herself to just keep it up.

Walking to her was Anjiro, the probably main cause of all of this.

"Just the Humpty Lock Hinamori Amu… The Humpty Lock…"

"No. Never!" She scowled.

He spat out some blood and wiped his cheek tremendously bleeding. "That damn Tsukiyomi Ikuto punched me." But he took something out of his pocket. "Though I have this…" It was the dumpty key that Ikuto owned.

"Why do you have that?!" She couldn't take it anymore. She thought that this boy would be a very friendly one, and he was… well, I said WAS.

"You've got no business in that. I am his boss anyway." He uttered.

"So you are from easter?" She asked with her eyes narrowing unto his.

"Well, maybe. I'm not hired but I'm the son of easter's owner."

Her eyes widened with what he said. In the first place, why was there easter? If easter would find the 'embryo' in a good way, then it would help, or maybe help for everyone's sake. But no… It was for selfish wishes…

"Can I ask you something first…" Amu suddenly asked with a very curious face…

"How can you see us? And how can you control X-eggs?" She questioned. Amu was also curious but never thought that she would have the time to ask that to him. He was stunned by what she asked and couldn't answer… Instead, he looked away with no voice coming out from his mouth at all.

"You've got nothing to do with that!" He yelled with ferocious eyes, looking at her directly.

"Yes I do!! I know you have some reason for doing this and not just for fun!!"

He shook his head violently. "No No No!!" Surprisingly, he broke down and suddenly targeted attacks to Amu. It was going nowhere… Continuous hits came and didn't stop… Seems like he can't control it right now. He lost control of himself, what more if he lost control of his own powers?

"Kamiyama!! Stop it!! Please!" Amu shouted to him, trying to defend herself from the attacks.

He was covering his face, shivering with fear, pain, and most of all, brokenness of his heart. It was obvious that his often shimmering violet eyes were just the cover of his painful, cold, abandoned, and neglected grayish purple eyes… Why was he faking himself? Was it because couldn't he tell it to anyone? Did he think of himself as a burden to everyone? Answers are yes… He couldn't do it, because he knew he was always deserted…

"Taiki!!" he wailed.

"Taiki?..." Amu thought to herself. "Amu-chan! That… I can feel something!" Ran told Amu.

"W-what?..." Amu slowly closed her eyes and inside her imagination was bright light… "Hinamori Amu… Please… Please help me… I want my partner to be happy… I want to return to him… please… I will lend you my strength… Just to let him be okay…" It whispered.

"Huh?! Who are you??" Amu asked curiously. "Please……" While hearing that weak voice coming from the light, she was seeing visions… visions of easter, visions of an egg shattering into pieces, and nothing… She saw pain and feelings deep inside the visions appearing one by one…She came back into reality… "Was that… a shugo chara?"

"It was… And I'm thinking it was Kamiyama-kun's…"

"Why did it shatter? It usually goes into an X-egg…" Amu questioned, pouting. "Well, if you don't believe in yourself, your egg turns into an X-egg… But if you don't believe in your chara, or anyone at all… It simply shatters into nowhere." Ran explained inside her.

She understood now… She closed her eyes once again… And straightened herself. Despite the attacks cutting through her skin, she endured it all and just stood there. "I know now…"

Amu once again opened her golden eyes, and it was filled with something so amazing… Neither one person could attain without trust…

"Negative heart… Lock on!" What? But there wasn't any X-egg… It was directly aiming to Anjiro. Wow… What a big attempt. "Open heart!!" Okay this is weird but… he was shining. Brightly… really really bright that it could blind you…(not really)

Seconds later, Amu was seen huffing, sitting down on the ground, with Ran lying down beside her, looking extremely tired. Anjiro was there, unconscious…

"You gotta stand up Amu… Stand up…" Amu told herself. She stood up with trembling knees and walked to Anjiro, wavering.

She now saw Anjiro with slightly opened eyes, but obviously conscious. "E-eh?..." He sat up and felt somewhat weird for some reason.

"H-Hinamori-san… W-why are you-…"

"Baaakaa!... Don't keep everything to yourself… Anyone can be your friend. Even Kukai and the guardians would be you friend! So why do you have to keep everything a secret? And of course Taiki would come back! You just think too much." She chattered crossing her arms, keeping her cool and spicy look.

"Kidding… I forgive you. Don't worry." She immediately said grinning doing a thumbs-up.

But after awhile, she could hear some wails and whimpers. "W-what? What happened?!"

Anjiro was sobbing. It was his first time being loved… Being cared at… He could feel that comfort again… That happiness he hasn't experienced for years… It was something he felt that was amazing… "T-thanks…"

"Thanks too… Taiki…" Anjiro said raising his head up to the sky… He could now smile, smile from his heart.

"No wonder almost all of the guys like you Hinamori Amu." He said smiling to her sweetly. She turned tomatoes with just an extreme compliment. "H-hey!!"

He laughed… "Friends huh?... I can't believe I would have one after an extreme fight…"

"Well, it's what guardians usually do. Just like Nikaidou-sensei… Oh you better return that key to Ikuto." He nodded and we went to where he was.

"Amu-chan!! You're back!" Suu yelled at me with tears of joy coming down to her cheeks, while Miki cried silently, keeping herself cool. Amu just smiled happily. "He's okay now. He just needed a break down." She grumbled.

"Sheesh…" Anjiro mumbled. He aided Ikuto's wounds in return… well, you know… payment for almost killing him and letting him look half dead. He laid the key on his chest and Yoru beside him. They were asleep soundly so Amu and Anjiro couldn't disturb their snoring hours. Amu left a letter saying thank you to Ikuto, in a cool way. Before they went to Kukai, she looked back, smiled at Ikuto, and ran off again.

* * *

**I did a cliff****…**** AGAIN?! NOOOO!! This is so unfair of me!! I'll rush the last chapter!! SO I BEG YOU!! PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!! THANKS FOR READS AND REVIEWS!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I'm sorry!! I couldn't think of anything to make Anjiro a good guy so****…**** hahaha****…**** I don't know why I used my best friend's name to be a bad guy –laughs- WEEE!! –bows- ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU!**


	12. I Love you too much

**WOOHOO!! Hooray and rejoice for the LAST CHAPPIE!! I tried to make it as the best one I've tried to make!! So I'm really hoping that you guys would like it. For the last time in this FF, THANK YOU FOR THE READS AND REVIEWS!! Thanks for the votes! You've helped a lot in the votings…**** Now I can make a new one!!**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I DID IT!! I do not own Shugo Chara!! WOOO!!**

**Ready, start****…**** GOOO!! **

"H-huh?..." I whispered with a weak voice…

"Kukai!!" A girl's voice said. I could see, but still with a blur. I saw 2 figures. 1 one was there, staring, and the other was somewhat holding me tight… I felt her smooth skin tickling my neck, her hands clutching at my back, and I could see pink strands of hair by my face… Pink?...

"A-a…Amu-chan?..." I asked blinking my eyes repeatedly to clear my eyesight.

She stopped hugging me and grinned in front of me. As I suspected, it was Amu… I stared at her, looking at her from top to bottom… Is it me or she's become a much more stunning girl?

"W-what happened?..."

"Oh. The problem got solved."

"You mean… Wait…" I sat up, touching my face all over. "I feel okay now!!" I extended both my arms to the sky. Finally! I'm now perfectly fine!!

"I'm really sorry Souma-kun… I really am." I heard this familiar voice… Anjiro? Apologizing? Wow… okay… He's not such a bad person after all (I didn't want my friend to be a bad person in this fic so… hehe…) I saw him bowing his head to me.

"Oi oi!! No worries!! I know you just had a problem! Besides, we've got no burdens with you" I replied, grinning. This is just the usual way we guardians do in times of these weird scenes.

He smiled back at me, the sweet smile… okay woah… He's shining for some reason… I guess I'm still a little blurred… I rubbed my eyes again and it was gone… Yehp… it was me…

"Oh yeah… Can I ask you something Anjiro?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"Can Easter be shut down?"

He nodded, yet with a sad expression. "Apparently, I'm the heir of Easter, so I can easily shut it down since I have the authority to. Though I'm not sure what to do from then on… I am a bit worried about the staff since that's their only job… I've only come to Seiyo Academy for the embryo, yet I do not need it now. Since I now realized what I really need to do and accomplish…" He explained to me briefly.

Light popped out from Amu. "Why don't you turn Easter into… a bakeshop or something? I don't know! Easter involves eggs anyway!"

_Okay__…__ That was weird__…__ She has some weird ideas in her head__…__ I guess that's one of the reasons why I love her._ I thought, with sweat dropping on my face.

"Maybe so… I can take that idea." Anjiro answered. "Thank you very much… I guess I should be going now…"

"Huh? Where ya going?" I asked curiously.

"I need to look for myself…" He told us with such a pure smile.

"I don't… get it…"

"You will… soon…" He waved goodbye to us and we waved back, though I was still sitting down, tired.

Daichi was still sleeping, so Ran took him to Kukai's home to rest… But before she carried him to home, She whispered… "Daichi… I really like you... So please… Take care of yourself…" I knew that Daichi would hear it 'cause it did come from his love. "Good luck. Partner…"Miki and Suu followed both of them, and somewhat left me and Amu alone.

"How you doin?" Amu asked, looking back at me. I grinned and slowly stood up. But… damn, I staggered. "That's obviously a no."

"I'm really finee." I whined. Damnit… Why can't I be tough at a time like this? I'll look bad in front of a girl. And of all the girls… WHY HER?!

I stood up firm, _Keep it up Kukai, keep it up! _ Grabbed her hand, and started running somewhere. "Kuuuukaaaii!! I'm not liking this!!" I noticed I was somewhat dragging her, and literally, she was screaming like a weirdo. _Heh__…__ that's really cute._

I suddenly stopped in front of that place once again.

"C'mon Kukai! That really hurts!" She yelled at me rubbing her hand.

I stuck out my tongue. "Sorry." Then I pointed in front of me.

She looked to where I was pointing, and suddenly had sparkles around her…

"The beach again?" She asked me smiling, but wasn't really looking at me.

"Heh… Good place ain't it?"

She ran towards the sand and gracefully fell down to it…

"You're having too much fun just after that fights and all." I smirked, walking up to her.

"But it's so much of a long day!! It was so tiring doing this and that!" She complained and complained and complained to me.

"Yeah yeah… Don't complain to me, I'm not the reason why." I grumbled.

"Oh whatever…" She murmured, sitting up, and crossing her arms. I sat next to her, gazing at her… I couldn't take my eyes off her… She was just the perfect girl I really never expected… On the first time I saw her, it was somewhat uninteresting… But I got to know her better and she was the exact opposite of what I thought of her… I got more interested of her, and now look how I ended up? I fell in love… I can't believe I have the same taste as my best friend, Hotori Tadase. Is this how it feels to have unrequited love? Feels painful, but whenever I see her smile, It's unsuspectingly nostalgic… She only smiled at me… The smile that was never shown to any other person… I got my hopes up, but I know I couldn't 'cause… I just couldn't…

"kai…Kukai!!" I snapped back to reality, woah… time passes by so fast…

"Uh?..." I asked…

"You were dazing up in the sky… You weren't answering at all." She told me, coming closer to me. "Is there something wrong with you?" She asked me raising her brow.

I shook my head repeatedly "Nope! Nothings wrong!" I grinned, still dazing to her face…

"Then why do you keep staring?"

"No reason."

"Hmphh…" She pouted and sat properly. "Fine…"

She stared up high to the sky, observing the twinkling stars… I guess I also noticed she was shining with some bright aura… She's really changed to what she was before…

I couldn't take it anymore… She's so beautiful… Yet why can't I have her?... She's the most important person to me now… But why?... Those golden eyes… That silky pink hair… And her attractive smile… Why can't I have it?... Maybe I'm too selfish… Maybe I'm just a dreamer… How can I possibly have this nearly perfect girl? I'm just this oblivious athlete that really likes soccer and just plain cheery… Why would she like me in the first place? Fantasies… I shouldn't have probably believed in too much fantasy…

I was helpless now… I couldn't resist, nor could I control my body, or my heart. I just called out her name… just this time… Please… Give me this only chance…

"Amu…"

She looked to me with a curious face. "Hmm?"

I leaned… I went closer to her face… And my lips touched hers. Great… Just great… I kissed her… I uncontrollably kissed her… Her eyes were wide, but that was the only reaction she had. I bet she's mad at me now… This is just stupid… plain stupid…

I went back to my old self, looked to the other side, and covered my face with my arm. "Shit…" My cheeks started to feel really warm…

I bet she's mad… I'm predicting she's gonna yell at me… I can't take it… What have I done? I should have stopped myself… Damnit… I'm an idiot… "Sorry…" I said weakly… I regretted it. I knew what her answer would be… And it was really stressful…

"W-why… Kukai?..." I couldn't see her face right now. It was embarrassing… But I heard that her voice was somewhat awkward too…

I can't do anything now… I need to tell her… It's what's best. I mean, if I keep hiding this, I would end up loving her secretly forever… "I…" I started… But before I continued, I turned my head back to her. Her cheeks were strawberry pink…

"I love you Amu…" I started again. "I… know I'm stupid telling you this in such a damn late time… But… I really love you…" I paused... Taking a deep breath. "I knew already I would be rejected, I knew that falling in love with you wouldn't go well… But I couldn't stop myself… Even if Hotori likes you, I did too… I couldn't take it anymore… I lost control of myself… Sorry… I wouldn't do it again… I promise." I said bowing my head down to her.

I couldn't see her reaction, but it would be expected that she would run away from this sudden confession. That's what girls usually do…

But seconds later, I felt a hand on my chin, raising it up… I saw Amu's face, still pink, but smiling… wait… Smiling? Huh?? I don't get this… Her smile was so sweet… I wanted to kiss her again… But I shouldn't… Shit…

She gave a peck on my cheek and stuck her tongue out. "Stupid Kukai… I love you the way you are so of course I won't hate you…"

Wow… she was reading my mind… And she knew the exact words I wanted to hear from her mouth…

"What was that? A sudden confession?" I asked… Blinking lots of times.

"Kinda…"

"I thought you love Hotori?" I asked

She shook her head countless of times. "It's a long story… It was really just a crush… Something that would distract me from knowing who I really liked…" She told me and turning much tomatoed than I ever thought.

Enlightenment came from my heart. What's this? This is just weird… I knew it wasn't something so unexpecting and that's why I liked it… Knowing that this wonderful girl likes me? That's impossible… But it did happen… I knew I shouldn't resist anymore… I kissed her again and asked.

"Say it." I demanded.

"I love you Kukai…" She whispered to me. I smiled…

The most wonderful day of my life… The feeling I wanted to have since long ago… I felt it now… I reached her now… I can finally… finally feel her and love her as much as I can…

Under that wonderful night sky… You told me you love me…

**I'm done!! LAST CHAPPIE UP!! I hope you like this ending!! THANKS FOR ALL THE READERS AGAIN!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I couldn't have finished it without you guys!! You people are my inspiration! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Now****…**** My first fanfic ever, finally finished****…**** And I'm contented with the ending. :D****…**

**+ RizenWingZ + : ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU to all my reviewers... **

**XxXTears.To.RosesXxX**

AngelsHeart0908

xHinax

MikiFan

saya-plus

mew luchia

chiiara.o88

Angelique-Rays

Funabisenu

Shiro-Kitsune8

mit-chan007

Cookie-chan91

Mayalah

nab2000  


**AND TO ALL OTHER READERS WHICH WERE NOT NAMED, BUT VERY SUPPORTIVE!! LoL... I made too much fuss about it... STILL!! THANK YOU!! Now i can make a new kukamu fic! hope you enjoyed this FF. **


End file.
